Merril Baratheon
Full Name: Merril Allia Baratheon House/Clan: House Baratheon House Words: Ours is The Fury Ruling House: House Baratheon Title(s): Merri, The Faun Age: 17 name days Date of Birth: December 1st Place of Birth: Storms End Gender: Female Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: N/A Religion: Follows the Seven, specifically the Crone, to grant her wisdom in all actions. Status: Alive and well Alignment: Lawful Good General Appearance: A girlish form with hints of blossoming womanhood, Merril is far from the fairest in westeros but holds her own unique charm Hair Colour: Thick wavy Dark Brown (Nearly Black) hair that falls just past her shoulders Eye Colour: Icey Blue Skin Tone: Pale Height: 5 foot 6 inches Weight: 115 lbs Build: Fairly average all in all. Scars: None Tattoos: None Piercings: Ears Other Distinguishing Marks: None Lineage: Gendry Baratheon Father: ((Your character's father)) Mother: ((Your character's mother)) Brothers: ((Your character's brothers, if any)) Sisters: ((Your character's sisters, if any)) Sons: ((Your character's sons, if any)) Daughters: ((Your character's daughters, if any)) Other: ((Close friends, cousins etc)) Allies: ((Your character's allies)) Enemies: ((Your character's enemies)) Overall Personality: Raised from the day of her birth to be nothing less than a proper young lady of the court, Merril has thrived to learn and please. Though often seen as naive, she is a gentle child who instead, likes to see the merits of those around her, rather than focus in on the flaws. From a young age she clung closely to her parents, being coddled enough to create a loving relationship with the both of them. Unlike many young girls of the kingdoms who may fear the day they are wed, Merril understands that it is her duty and honor to aid her house and help form bonds with those around them. Her desperate need for peace only furthers this idea. Likes/Obssessions: Sweets (Especially fruit cakes and tarts), Playing the flute, Reading westerosi history as well as Dornish history, Rabbits, and birds. Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Hunting (despite her families affinity to it), Hounds, Anything dirty Fears/Phobias: Fear of war and violence, Fear of Highway men, Fear of dogs, Fear of the dark Phobia of blood and wounds Hobbies/Interests: Playing the flute, reading in the gardens, Enjoying free time outdoors, spending time with the ladies of Storms end, Hearing tales from her father, Dancing. Physical Skills: Very light on her feet and has been trained formally to dance, honing such skills. Intellectual Skills: Memorization of well known Westerosi history, Nearly photographic memory. Merril spent much of her young life memorizing information to utilize in adulthood. History, houses and words, but because of this, finds it quite difficult to think in moments of pressure when she is on her toes. Weapons: None Clothing Style: More plain southern fashions embelished in gold and black to present her house. Armour: None Background ((Your character's history. Should be lengthy as to give others a good idea of your character)) RP Logs ((Any RPs your character takes place in can be listed here)) Theme Song ((Your character's theme song))